


Every Girl Like Me

by BBCGirl657



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's niece Olivia comes to stay with him in London, following her father's death. To Sherlock, she's nothing like he's ever seen before. She's witty and sarcastic and finds him fascinating.</p>
<p>Follows Series 1-3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was rainy cold day in Bristol when the funeral was held. 

Deputy Richard Lestrade was being laid to rest today. 

The 21 guns went off, startling Olivia. 

Before her father’s death, she had never been to a police funeral. Her uncle put his hand on her shoulder. 

When the casket was in the ground, the police chief handed Olivia her father’s hat and a folded flag. 

“He was a great man”, Zigor told her, “He will be missed”. 

She tried to smile and thank him, but couldn’t. 

“Thank you”, her uncle said for her. 

The casket was covered with dirt and everyone started to leave. 

After an hour, Olivia was still standing in front of her father’s grave. 

“Livy, c’mon. Let’s get you home”, her uncle said. 

The word home sent her into tears. 

She hadn’t cried since the day her father’s partner had broken the news to her. 

Her uncle took her in his arms. “It’ll be okay Livy. I promise you”, he told her. 

 

Within a week, Olivia had packed up her life in Bristol. 

Her uncle had arranged for her to be moved to London with him. 

One very long train ride later, Olivia arrived in London. 

Despite living in England her whole life, her father had never taken her to London. 

Not even to see her uncle. 

But being Detective Inspector of Scotland Yard made it rather difficult for him to get away. 

 

As they unpacked, her uncle got a call from the station. He sighed. 

“Tough case?” Olivia asked him. 

“Yeah”, he said. He dialed another number. 

Olivia could hear him yelling the hallway. 

“I don’t care Sherlock! There’s a murderer on the loose. I would really appreciate your help”, her uncle said, “Thank you Sherlock. Come by the station tomorrow and we’ll talk about it”. Her uncle hung up. 

“Who’s Sherlock?” Olivia asked. 

“Sherlock Holmes. Grade A git, but a great man”, he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lestrade took Olivia to work with him.

She was practically jumping out of her skin waiting to meet Sherlock Holmes.

The door flew open. Lord, he was tall!

“Sherlock”, Lestrade said, “I’d like for you to meet…”

“Your niece”, Sherlock said.

“That was so cool!” Olivia said prancing up to Sherlock. “Do it again!” she said.

“You’ve recently moved here from Bristol, judging by your accent. Lestrade is obviously your uncle, since he’s never mentioned ever having a daughter. You have similar bone structure that screams extended family. Now…you’ve moved here possibly because your father has died, for which I am truly sorry. Sherlock Holmes at your service”, he said. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

“Olivia”, she told him.

Lestrade stood in shock.

Sherlock had never expressed sympathy for someone. Sherlock lowered her hand. Sherlock thought Olivia Lestrade was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

*2 years later*

_Meet me at the café on Baker Street –SH_

“Got another date with the freak?” Sally asked her.

“Sally”, Lestrade warned her.

Sally rolled her eyes and walked off.

Lestrade walked over to Olivia and kissed her head.

“Ignore her”, he told her.

“She’s lucky I don’t clock her”, Olivia snapped.

Lestrade smiled whenever he saw her father’s personality come out. “Go see ‘im”, Lestrade told her.

“Thank you!” she said and kissed her uncle of the cheek. She rushed out of Scotland Yard, hailed a taxi, and sped off for Baker Street. When she arrived at Baker Street, a pale hand opened the door to the cab. Olivia looked up and saw Sherlock. She smiled.

He held out his other hand and helped her out. He paid for her cab fare and the taxi took off. His hand was still holding her. “Olivia”, he said placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“Sherlock”, she said.

He released her hand and led her to a table outside.

“So…” Olivia said.

“You’re wondering why I’ve asked you here”, he said.

“Very good deduction”, Olivia said.

The waitress came by and took their orders.

“Black coffee two sugars and a hot chocolate”, Sherlock told her and then waved her away.

“You remembered”, Olivia said.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something.

“I know, mind palace and everything”, she said, “So why did you ask me here?”

“I’m looking for a flatmate”, Sherlock said.

Olivia’s cheeks went pink.

“Do you know of anyone looking for a flatmate?” he asked her.

Olivia’s phone buzzed. She groaned.

The waitress came back at that time with their drinks.

“I’ve gotta dash, Sherlock”, she said standing up. She started to walk by him, but his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She leaned down and kissed his cheekbone. “I really am sorry, Sherlock”, she said running her hand through his black curls, “I’ll keep a look out for you”.

Sherlock released her wrist and walked her hail a cab. He had wanted to ask her, but had chickened out at the last moment.

A cab drove up and Olivia got in.

She looked at Sherlock and blew him a kiss before it took off.

Sherlock got up. He left money on the table for Olivia’s hot chocolate, but his coffee went untouched.

It never tasted the same if it wasn’t shared with her.


End file.
